


The One That Got Away

by armlessphelan



Series: enQUEERment [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 01:39:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12071055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armlessphelan/pseuds/armlessphelan
Summary: It was our first dateHe said white is my colourI was forever changedAnd we never had another





	The One That Got Away

It was our first date  
He said white is my colour  
I was forever changed  
And we never had another

I can't call it love  
There wasn't enough time  
But I stole a piece of his heart  
And I gave him a part of mine

We talked well into the night  
On his hotel room bed  
We never had sex  
But he got in my head

He wasn't my first kiss  
But he was the first with feeling  
His fingers were electric  
He still leaves me reeling

It wasn't all happy  
That sole night together  
We shared our tragedies  
Times we should have been better

He told me to love myself  
A lesson I needed to learn  
But even as his memory fades  
I still have his words

I never saw him again  
We had one night together  
Now loving myself is something I do  
And white is still my colour


End file.
